Soul for a Soul
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated T for safety!
1. Neglect and Sorrow

**AN: Goooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! What's this? A new Supernatual fic? Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasp. Lol! But you knew this was coming didn't you? Thought so. Anyways. If you've been to my profile recently you'd've seen some of my stuff has disappeared. I don't know what happened but they're gone. The stories were previously on my board, I don't know if I'll put those back or not. I might keep the ideas and keep them under lock and key. So after this only one story will remain on the board, and that will be 'The Rake'. Then my board will be empty. So if you have any requests or ideas please send them my way. I would not mind putting them up on the board and writing them. A few things though, no slash of any kind or rated M content (I don't want anyone to get into trouble, try to keep it T unless you heavy scenes of blood or gore). I have nothing against them I just don't write them. No stealing of any kind or back lashing. If you have an idea up on the board that's similar to anothers I won't write it unless you make it your own somehow. And yes you can give me more than one request or idea. As far as who's goes first, if you sent me an idea before anyone you go first then the next person, so on and so on. For example Lizzy sent hers 2 mins ago, Billy sent his 9 mins ago, Lizzy goes first and her story would be first on the board. Lastly, I'm the driver here, you don't like anything or how I run things please leave and find someone else. To those who can respect my rules and such, thank you and I welcome you if your new! But that's about it, questions on the rules and such please leave me a PM and I'll get to you ASAP. So let's get started! **

**Summary: Since their father died, Dean has been neglectful of his baby brother and blames him for the death of their father. Sam falls into depression and wants to make things right. So he runs off to a cross roads and makes a deal. His soul for his fathers. The deal is made and now Dean realizes how much Sam means to him and is frantically looking to get his Sammy out of his deal. Sort of a death fic but it's Supernatural they always come back sooner or later.**

**Enjoy! **

**All mistakes are my own and flames will be used to salt and burn your body**

**Dean's Neglect and Sam's Sorrow**

Sam sighed once more as he watched the sun go down sitting on the swing on the back porch on another horrible day. Since after their father died, Dean has been neglect Sam and ignoring him. Sam eyes teared up a bit as he thought of once again how this was his fault.

Well it really wasn't his fault but Dean kind of nailed it into his brain that it was and Bobby can't and really couldn't convince him otherwise. But Bobby was determined to make Sam see that his father's death wasn't his fault. Sam smiled a little at that but there was no way to make Sam believe it. If Dean said it and nailed it into his head then it must be true.

'It has to be? Right?' Sammy thought to himself.

Sam failed to hear Bobby come up from behind him.

"Hey boy. Dinner's ready." Bobby said softly.

"'Kay. Be in in a minute." Sam said.

The two hunters winced as they heard a string curses coming from the kitchen as Dean tried to clean up before dinner.

Bobby shook his head and placed a comforting hand on Sams shoulder and lead him inside. The two loaded their plates and sat down. Bobby and Deans were the only voices the filled the room. Sammy stayed silent. Each time he tried to talk after their father's death Dean would shoot him down or just ignore him completely. Sam sighed again and ate what he could.

"Sorry Bobby. I feel kinda sick, I'm going to go lay down." Sam whispered only loud enough for the older hunter to hear.

"You okay boy?" Bobby asked.

Dean looked a little somewhat concerned. He snuck a few glances and saw that Sam had hardly touched his food.

"My stomach just feels a little unsettled that's all." Sam whispered.

"Alright. I save this for ya later then, go on git. I'll be up to check on ya in a few hours." Bobby said.

Sam nodded and headed upstairs. What he said wasn't a total lie, his stomach did feel somewhat unsettled but that was because of what he was thinking during the whole time at dinner. Sam quickly showered, changed, and laid down. He fell into another restless sleep.

_Sam's dream_

_Sam woke up in graveyard that housed their parents, Jess, and any and all hunters that they befriended and had died. _

_Their bodies suddenly came out of their graves and walked towards him accusing him of their deaths._

_Sam gasped and ran. He ran as hard and as fast as he could, but he ran into his father._

_"It's your fault." He said. "Everything is your fault."_

_"No." Sam whispered._

_"Yes. It's your fault we suffered, your fault Dean got hurt, your fault I'm dead, YOUR FAULT I'M SUFFERING IN HELL!" His father shouted._

_"NO!" Sam shouted._

_The others gathered around him chanting 'your fault' over and over as they claimed the youngest Winchester._

_"You'll suffer now for what you have done." John sneered._

_"AAAAHHHHHHHHH" Sammy screamed._

"-am! Sam! Sam son! Wake up!"

Sam's eyes bolted open and he looked franctically around the room. He gasped and panted for breath.

"Sam look at me son." A voice said.

Sam looked over at the worried hunter and calmed slightly, he looked over at the door and winced when he saw Dean standing there with his arm folded across his chest, like he was upset.

"Bobby." Sam whispered again. Dean was there and couldn't speak up in fear he might yell at him as he had been.

"Sam, what happened boy? You alright?" Bobby asked.

"Nightmare. Just a nightmare. I'm sorry I woke you." Sam whispered not looking over at Dean.

"It's alright son. Do you want to talk about it?" Bobby asked.

"No. I can't remember it anyways." Sam lied. He remembered it well.

"Alright. You look a bit pale. Why don't you try to eat something and then lay back down." Bobby said.

Sam nodded. "I will. Goodnight Bobby."

Sam got up and pushed past Dean. Sam mistaked an angry look for one of concern and regret. Sam made his way downstairs and sat down at the table.

'Dean will never be happy. I took his happiness. Dad's right. I need to pay for this, for my sins.' Sam thought. 'I know what I have to do.'

Sam quietly and quickly changed his clothes and headed out. He got to a cross roads and buried some of his IDs and such.

"Well well well. If it isn't the Boy King." A female voice said.

"I need to make a deal." Sam said.

**NO SAMMY! DON'T DO IT! There's the first chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Until Next Time! *Dances around to my I pod cause I'm all alone in the bunker***


	2. The Deal has been made

**AN: Goooooooooood evening again guys! I'm a little bored so you guys get another chapter! Whoo! How lucky are you? Totally! So guys if you're stalking me on Deviant Art, I have a new paper child scene up! And the next one is coming! I've also made art work for this story. It'll be posted tomorrow so keep your eyes peeled. WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Lol! I told you guys I'm bored, that and the plot bunnies won't leave me alone until I get this chapter posted so yeah. Before we get started a random moment. BANANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! They're everywhere! Okay let's get going! When we last saw our heroes Dean was being neglectful and Sam wasn't taking it so lightly. Believing he was the cause for everything he runs off to a cross roads and summons a demon. SAMMY WHY?! We love you! Let's go see what happens!**

**CastiellaWinchester-DON'T DO IT SAMMY! WE LOVE YOU! Dammit Sam...*sniff***

**Snarry-I've tried to write kid fics for Supernatural but they never work out so I don't write them.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are my own but I blame my echo (I'm alone in the bunker and it echoes a lot in here!)**

**The Deal has been made**

"Well if it isn't the Boy King? How may I serve you?" The demon said with a bow.

"I need to make a deal." Sam said.

"Oh. Whatever for?" She asked.

"I want to trade my soul for my father's." Sam said.

"Oh. Why? Surely you have a reason for trading your beautiful soul for something so worthless." She said.

"Dean, doesn't want me around anymore. I took his happiness." Sam said sadly.

For a moment the she demon looked upset. Every demon knew how strong the bond was between the brothers. She sighed.

"Very well then. I'll make you the deal. But know then when Azazel finds out he may lash out. Fair warning." She said.

"I don't care. How long will I have?" Sam asked.

"I can only give you until sunset, the third of June." She said.

"But that's two days!" Sam exclaimed.

"Sorry. But it's all I can give you. You'll time to make up with your father and your brother. Take it or leave it." She said. "Also, you do anything to bust out of the deal daddy dearest goes right back to Hell."

"Fine." Sam sighed.

"So we have a deal?" She asked.

"Yes. We have a deal." Sam said.

The she demon smiled and the two kissed to seal the deal. The she demon then whispered in his ear.

"Sleep. As soon as you wake up tomorrow, your count down begins. See you in a sunset Friday." She whispered and put the youngest to sleep and then made sure he was in bed.

"Good night little Wichester." She whispered as she disappeared.

The next morning

Sam did his morning duties, showered, and changed. He headed downstairs and into the kitchen and stopped when he saw his father sitting there.

"Morning Sammy." John greeted.

Sam stared at him in shock. Last night hadn't been a dream. He really made that deal.

"Son? Are you alright?" John asked.

"Yeah dude you look pale." Dean said.

Sam growled at Dean and then looked at his father and gulped.

"I'm fine sir. Nice to see you again." Sam said softly.

"Sam-" Dean started but was cut off.

"I'm going to go for a walk. Clear my head." Sam said.

He was stopped when his father got up and hugged him. Sam tensed and didn't know what to do. He hesitated and hugged his back after a minute.

"Sammy boy. I know we had our differences and I shouldn't have treated you like I did, especially when you were growing up. But I do love you kiddo. I really do." John said.

Sam swallowed a whimper.

"I I love you t too sir." Sam said.

"No. No more 'sir' business. Call me dad." John smiled at his youngest.

"Okay s-dad." Sam said.

John looked over at his youngest and frowned.

"Sam? Are you sure your alright?" John asked.

"Sam do you still feel sick boy?" Bobby asked.

"Sick?" John and Dean asked at the same time.

"I I'm fine Bobby, I-" Sam stopped as the room began to spin.

Sam swallowed and tried to focus but couldn't. He heard the voices of his family calling to him, but they sounded far away. He whimpered and passed out.

When he woke again, there was something cold on his forehead and someone talking to him. Dean. He opened his eyes a little and looked at Dean.

"Dean?" Sam whispered.

"Sammy? Are you okay?" Dean asked grabbing his wrist and taking his pulse. "Better now, we'll have to keep an eye on it."

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Well little brother, because of your stupidity and my neglect you bottomed out from lack of food. I'm so sorry Sammy. For everything." Dean said sadly.

"It's okay Dean. I know you didn't mean it. You were grieving. I should've left you alone." Sam said.

"No! Sam. You lost dad too and you were only trying to help me, but I kept pushing you away then I ignore you and now look. You're sick." Dean said.

"Still. I shouldn't have pushed you." Sam said.

Dean shook his head. "We were both idiots. So we good?"

Sam smiled sadly. "Y yeah we are." Sam looked away from Dean not being able to look him in the eye.

"Sammy?" Dean asked.

"I'm okay. Just thinking." Sam said.

"Dangerous habit. What about?" Dean asked.

"I can't tell you. Not yet anyway." Sam said.

"Why not? Sammy I swear we're good, I'm done ignoring you. I want to be the big brother again." Dean pleaded.

"I know. We are good. I want to be the little brother. But I'm not ready to tell you yet. Later. I promise." Sam said.

"Alright." Dean sighed.

Sam smiled a little. The two boys talked until their father came in with some food for them both.

"Eat up boys. Especially you Sammy. I don't want you to pass out again." John said firmly.

"Yes dad." They said in unison.

Later that night

Sam had a good day with his brother and father. Though he kept his distance. He sat alone on the bed of an old truck thinking about his deal. Everything was still his fault, and tomorrow he was going to pay for his sins.

"Tomorrow Dean and dad can have the lives they wanted. The deal well make sure of it. With me gone, they-" Sam stopped when he heard a noise. His father, brother, and surrogate father stepped out of the shadows.

"Sam. What did you do?" He asked.

Sam gulped. How was he going to tell his family? Had they heard him?

'I'm screwed.' He thought.

**You're screwed alright Sammy boy! Night guys! Next chapter tomorrow!**

**Until Next Time! Daleks...daleks everywhere...**


	3. Little Brother's pain

**AN: Goooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delay! I was having a little bit of trouble writing Dean's reaction to Sammy's deal. As for John just being in the background a little, I'm sorry! I don't really know how to write John. That and I sorta don't like him much. Anywho, to those stalking my Deviant Art, sorry for that delay! I got my work nearly finished and ready to post! I just ran out of supplies and stuff. So keep your eyes peeled for the new paper kids and I did some art for this story. So that'll be up tomorrow or Saturday depending. Other news, NEW EPISODES RETURN TUESDAY! *throws confetti* Anybody else a little terrified to see what they do to Sam to be rid of Gadriel? Or is that just me? SAMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH! Okay! I'm done for now. Let's get going! When we last saw our heroes! John is back! Nobody freaked because hey it's Supernatural. What's the point? Everyone comes back eventually. Lol! But now the cats out of the bag about Sammy's deal! Uh oh Sammy! You're in trouble! Let's see what happens!**

**Castiella-I tried to stop him but it's Sammy...once he's determined...it's a mess...**

**Snarry-It's a nice idea but it's been used and over done. Keep trying though! I know you got it in you! And yup only one day left! NO SAMMY!**

**ThaMonkii-Hello there! And here's an update for you! **

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are-*smells Dean's baking and drools*...Oreo pie...**

**Little Brother's pain**

'Oh shit.' Sam thought. 'I'm screwed.'

"Samuel answer me! What did you do?" John shouted.

"I I.." Sam stuttered. He couldn't say it. He just couldn't just say it.

"Sam. Please talk to us." Dean said.

"I I made a d deal." Sam shuddered.

The three men before him stood there in silence. Their youngest, their Sammy had said what they think he had said.

"I made a deal. My soul for dads." Sam said softly looking at the ground, his eyes hiding underneath his hair.

"Why?" Dean asked.

Sam sat there. He didn't what to say, what to tell Dean. He made the deal for Dean to be happy. Couldn't Dean just leave it? No. Dean was forever the overprotective momma bear. At least now anyways.

"I asked why Sam! Answer me!" Dean shouted angrily.

"To make you happy!" Sam shouted back.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Sammy what made you think this-" John started.

"I did it because Dean lost you. He lost you and he wasn't happy. No matter what I did, what I tried, he pushed me away. Then he started to ignore me and pretend that I didn't exist." Sam said softly.

Dean's heart dropped. Was this his fault? Had his neglect and ignorence hit Sammy that badly?

Sam sniffed and tried to blink back the tears. "So I began to think. Thinking that it was my fault."

The men gasped. Surely Sam didn't think that? It was accident. By a demon. Sammy couldn't have help it. Not at all. He didn't know there'd be an accident.

"Sam boy, the accident wasn't yer fault. Nor was yer daddy's death." Bobby said.

"It was. Everything's my fault. If I hadn't been born, mom and Jess they'd be alive. Dad wouldn't have died and Dean would be happier. Dean and dad can finally be the hunters they want to be now. Without me to hold them back, to look after, me screwing up." Sam choked out still trying his best not to sob like a baby.

"You sonvabitch." Dean whispered.

"Dean-" John started.

But Dean didn't hear. He wrestled Sam to the ground and pinned him.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Sam fought.

"NO!" Dean shouted.

Sam started to cry a little.

"Please Dean. Let me go." Sam whispered.

"No. I can't let you go. Not now, not ever. I let you go once, and I regret it." Dean said.

Sam went to say something but was cut off.

"Now, you pull this shit on me. Dammit Sammy!" Dean exclaimed. "You listen and listen good. Your birth was the greatest day of my life. The day mom brought you home, was my happiest day. I held you in my arms that night and swore I would protect you. I was the big brother and you were the little brother. My brother, my best friend. You were mine in general. I wasn't going to let you go. Anytime you got sick or hurt, I silently begged you to be okay. I would feel like I failed you someway. But then you'd get back up and I was happy. Sammy don't you fucking get it? You are my happiness. Yes when dad died I lost sight of who I was and what my job is. But now, I have the chance to do it over and this happens." Dean voice cracked as silent tears rolled down his face.

"D dean. M'sorry. But growing up, you were the favorite. Dad liked still likes you better. And everything that happened Dean you can't deny it, I caused it. Everyone around me dies." Sam tearfully said.

Dean growled and shook Sam. "Would you listen to yourself! Sammy I don't care who dad liked the best! I don't if you destroy the whole universe! I care about you Sam!"

Sam looked away from Dean and let loose the dam. He sobbed and sobbed hard. Dean un pinnned his brother and scooped him up in a tight embrace. Refusing to let go.

Bobby watched the two with tears in his own eyes. John didn't know what to say. What his baby revealed and how he felt. There were no words for him to say. The two men watched the oldest became the big brother again and the youngest the little brother as they clung to each other.

After a few minutes Sam sniffed and pulled away. He scrubbed at his eyes.

"Better?" Asked Dean.

Sam could only nod. He felt like his voice left him.

"I'm sorry." He said his rough and cracked like swallowed glass.

"It'll be okay little brother. We'll get you out of this." Dean said.

"NO!" Sam yelled.

"What? Sam-" Dean started.

"Dean you can't. Dad will go back to Hell if I break the deal." Sam said.

"Then let me." John said.

"Dad no. I brought you back for Dean. I can't-" Sam was cut off.

"Sammy. I know I was the best father to you growing up. But you don't need me. Neither does Dean. You two have have each other, and that's enough." John said.

"I I can't. I won't let you." Sam said.

"Sammy. Dad. Bobby we'll figure something out right?" Dean asked.

"Sure Deano. We'll figure something out." Bobby said not knowing for himself.

Dean nodded and stood up bringing Sam with him. "We'll figure a way to keep you both. Dad's right Sam. I don't need him. But I do need you. But we'll keep dad anyways." Dean grinned.

The others laughed a little. Then they got serious again.

"How long do you have boy?" Bobby asked.

"Until sunset tomorrow." Sam said.

"Then we need to hussle." Dean said.

"Dean I-" Sam began but stopped when a sharp pain hit his chest around his heart. He gasped when it hit again.

"Sammy? What's wrong?" Dean asked worriedly. Sammy was just fine and everything.

"I I don't know. It feels like someone's trying to tear my heart out." Sam gritted out. He screamed when the pain hit again more sharp. He fell to his knees grasping his chest.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted and knelt in front of Sam.

The men gathered around the fallen hunter.

"Not yet. Please not yet. You said tomorrow." Dean whispered.

"I..d do...have...until tomorrow...ARGH!" Sam screamed.

"SAMMY!"

Sam heard his name but the darkness was overpowering and he gave into it.

Sam came too finding himself outside his house in Kansas. The night his mother died. He watched the terrible scene unfold and couldn't do anything about it. He saw the YED and snarled.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. You did a no no." The moster taunted.

"Am I-" Sam started.

"No. Your deal ends tomorrow like planned. But Samuel, I am not happy." Azazel said.

"Good. You can't use me if I'm dead." Sam spat.

"Don't worry Samuel. I still have tricks up my sleeve. But for now, I'll be waiting for you in Hell. I'm going to have with you." Azazel laughed.

"NOOOO!" Sam shouted.

Sam awoke on the couch in the living room. The men looked at him worriedly.

"Sammy? You with us?" Dean asked.

"D'n...gah...I'm with you." Sam got out.

"Thank god Sammy. Thank god. We thought we lost you early." Dean voice cracked.

Sam shook his head and then remembered his dream. He bolted straight up and swayed fromt the dizziness. Dean caught him and laid him back down.

"Easy kiddo." Dean said softly.

"Dean...Azazel..." Sam said weakly. He was starting to doze off again, he was exhausted.

"Azazel? What about him son?" John asked.

"Sammy?" Dean asked.

Sam eyes were still glazed over in pain and exhaustion.

"Azazel...h he..." But Sam didn't finish. He was too tired and fell right back to sleep.

"Sammy! Sam?!" Dean exclaimed fearing the worst again.

"Easy Dean. The kid's just exhausted. His breathing's okay and his pulse is fine." Bobby said.

Dean only nodded.

"Let's get back to work." John whispered. He was determined to help his baby. Even if it meant going back to Hell.

Dean didn't move. He was afraid to leave his Sammy. His baby. He wanted to help. But for now, his baby was more important and Dean laid down on the floor with Sam's hand in his, and joined him in sleep.

**Whoo...This was a toughy. But here it is! Poor Sammy and Dean!**

**Until Next Time! *watches Dean bake* Oreo pie Oreo pie Oreo pie Oreo pie**


	4. Little Brother's Final Day

**AN: Goooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Slight delay! Sorry! Had family issues to sort out and I got wrapped up in my doodles and such, then I had to re write this chapter a few times because I had to make this story complicated!...DON'T KILL ME! *hides* On another note! Deviant Art stalkers! I have the new work up and going! Finally! And I have new work to post so be on the look out. Fanfic peeps! I have come up with a few new stories! They'll be up on the board soon. Just trying to sort out thoughts and ideas. Plot bunnies! Plot bunnies everywhere! Bouncing around and stuff. Well anyways! Let's get going! When we last saw our heroes, Sam spilled the beans about his deal and Dean didn't take too well. Then Sam had a dream about Azazel! Uh oh! That's not good! Let's see what goes on! **

**Castiella-CONFETTI! IT'S A PARADE! YAY! **

**Snarry: That Azazel! We all know he's up to no good! Sammy you are loved! We love you at least! Lol! **

**Enjoy! Tissue alert! **

**All mistakes a-*watches Cas stare at my guitar*...? **

**Little Brother's Final Day**

Sam awoke the next morning to hushed voices. He figured the others would be up bright and early trying to figure a way to get him out of the deal without him dying and his father going back to Hell. He sighed. A part of him hoped that they would find some way out, another part hoped that Dean would just let go.

He groaned as he sat up and the next thing he knew, Dean was there beside him.

"Hey kiddo. You doing okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What time is it?" Sam asked.

"A little past ten. You were wiped so we let you sleep." Dean said.

Sam nodded. He was tired. Yesterday really wore him out.

"Come on Sammy. Let's get some food in you. We have a long day a head of us. You need your strength." Dean said pulling Sam into a standing postion.

Dean lead Sam into the kitchen and helped him sit down. Bobby and his dad cleared him a spot and gave him a plate of eggs, bacon, and sausage. Sam ate enough to satisfy his brother at least.

"Sammy. Last night you said something about Azazel. What about him?" John asked.

"Dad-" Dean started.

"It's okay Dean. I'm sure you and Bobby want to know too." Sam said.

Dean was curious as to why that yellow eyed bastard was invading his brothers dreams.

"Azazel said that even if I'm in Hell, he still has 'tricks up his sleeve'." Sammy said.

"Tricks? Like he still has plans for you?" Dean asked.

"I guess. I told him he couldn't use me if I was dead, but he said had tricks." Sam said.

"Hmm. Is that all Sam? Or is there more?" Dean asked.

"No. That was all." Sam said.

"Are-" John started.

"Yes dad. I'm sure." Sam said with a tone to tell his dad to drop it.

John sighed. But the look in his eyes said he was telling the truth, so he dropped it. For now anyways.

"So. What can I do to help?" Sam asked motioning to the books and stacks of paper.

"Nothing." Bobby said.

"But-" Sam started.

"No buts. Today Sam you're not doing anything but relaxing." Bobby said.

"He's right kiddo. Go get ready and meet me outside. Today it's you, me, my girl, and some open road." Dean said with a bright smile.

Sam smiled back and went to go get ready. He really wanted to help, but if the others were going to insist on him taking it easy today what was the ponit?

"Plus I need to go out of the house for a little while anyways." Sam muttered to himself.

After Sammy got ready he and Dean hit the open with a shiny, newly built Impala.

"Runs like a dream again." Dean smiled.

Sam smiled too. The Impala while he said it was just a car out loud, to him it was more than that. To him and he was sure his would agree as well, the Impala was home. A home that Sam only really knew. Lawerence, was just a bad memory. The Impala and everything about her was home, and Sam was going to miss her very much.

Sam was brought out his thoughts when his brother pulled into a meadow type place far away from the city.

"Finally with me huh? Good. Then let's get to relaxing." Dean said.

Sam got out with his brother and watched as Dean brought out a cooler and handed Sammy a beer and sat on the hood of the Impala. Sam smiled again and joined him.

"Just like times huh kiddo?" Dean whispered.

"Yeah." Sam whispered back around the lump in throat.

Sam and Dean sat there for a good while just watching the clouds go by and enjoying the warm summer air. Then it began to rain.

"Oh man!" Dean exclaimed.

The two went into the Impala and sat there for a minute. Sam and Dean then looked at each other and smiled.

"Mud soccer!" They said unison.

They got back and Dean grabbed a ball. Their childhood game of mud soccer was in session. The two played for hours until they were soaked to the bone and caked in mud.

"Let get back before we catch a cold." Dean laughed.

"Yeah. Bet Bobby already has dinner going." Sam chuckled.

"Ya think so? I'm starving." Dean said.

"Like that's a surprise." Sam laughed.

Dean chuckled and laid down towels for them to sit on on the way back. When they got back to the yard Bobby ushered them the shower quickly with the threat that they didn't get any supper until they were spotless.

For the last few hours the hunters sat and chatted away. Just enjoying each others company. Then Sam had to ask.

"Did you guys find anything?" Sam asked quietly.

"No. But we stop until we have something." John said.

Sam just nodded. Even if they didn't find anything which he knew they wouldn't he just hoped like earlier that they could let him go. His thoughts came to a halt as he got light headed.

"Sammy? You okay?" Dean asked hoping it wasn't a repeat of last night.

"Y yeah. Just a little light headed is all." Sam said.

"Come on. Let's go sit on the couch." Dean said pulling his brother into a standing postion and leading him to the living room.

"Well hello Boy King." The she demon said.

"N no. It can't be sunset already!" Sam exclaimed.

"Oh but it is. Sure the rain is making it dark and hard to tell, but I assure you it is sunset, and I've come to collect what is mine." She said.

"You can't have him!" Dean shouted.

"Oh Dean. Dear Dean. He made the deal. I want what was promised." She said and pinned Dean to the wall as well as John and Bobby when they rushed in. "Ah ah ah. I'm sorry. But Sammy boy here knows the rules. Now then."

Sam didn't have time to react, he felt white hot pain as she sunk her hands into his chest and yanked out his soul. Sam gasped and choked on blood, then collapsed.

"SAM!" Dean shouted. "SAMMY!"

"Say good night Boy King." The she bitch said as she disappeared with Sam's soul.

As soon as she disappeared the three hunters ran up to their youngest. Dean flipped him over carefully.

"Sammy?" Dean asked his voice breaking and full of tears.

"D'n?" Sam choked out as blood trickled down the sides of his mouth.

"Shhh. Don't talk baby boy. Save your strength." Dean whispered.

"D'n. L love y you." Sam gasped out.

"Love you too." Dean tearfully said.

Sam gave Dean's hand one final weak squeeze and he closed his eyes. His grip loosened. Dean shuddered and held his brother closer and tighter. Sammy was gone.

"S Sam." Dean whispered.

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Dean was broken.

***sniff* I had such a hard time writing this chapter. But remember it's not a death fic. **

**Until Next Time! *shows Cas how to play my guitar***


	5. Calling for You

**AN: Dean: Good evening guys and gals! Pancake apologises for the slight delay. She's on suicide watch. No no! Not her personally! A friend of hers Skyped her last her night and went all suicidal on her. With that said Pancake's watching over her until tomorrow at the latest. But she felt bad for leaving without chapter since the last one was...well you know. Anywho, she'll be back tomorrow and a chapter should be up after the new episode! Yeah, we know about it! Sammy, Cas, Kevin, Pancake, and I can't wait to see it! Pancake saw the preview was like "I'm not going to like how this goes...am I?". She's so cute when she worries over Sam. Speaking of whom he was suppose to do this tonight but the kid was exhuasted and crashed not too long ago. Cas and Kevin are god knows where, and I'm all by my lonesome. Well Crowley's here, but I'm not going to the dungeon. Anyways, let's get the show on the road! When we last left off, MY BABY! My baby...died. In my arms...*cries* SAMMY! (20 minutes later) Alright...I'm fine...let's go see what goes on.**

**Snarry: Dean: MY BABY! NOOOO! WHHHHHHY! **

**Castiella: He's coming back? *big hopefull puppy eyes***

**Dean: Enjoy!**

**Dean: Mistakes belong to Pancake, though she blames Crowley just because she can.**

**Calling for You**

Later that night/morning

Dean sat by the bed which Sam laid on, holding tightly to a cold lifeless hand. Bobby had patched the damage but it didn't matter. Sam was dead. Their light, the glue that holds them together, their world, their baby, was a nothing now but a dead empty shell.

John walked into the room slowly so not to startle his oldest. He made that mistake earlier and it earned a gun to face. Dean snarled and growled at two if they came near Sam. He didn't care about him, but if they tried to get near Sammy or touch him Dean went off screaming that no one touches _his_ baby.

"Dean son." John said softly.

Dean looked over at his dad with a murderous look on his face and stood in front of _his_ Sammy protectively and growled lowly in his throat.

"Son, we have to bury or salt and burn him. He's-" John began.

"You sonvabitch." Dean snarled.

"Dean-" John tried again.

"This is your fucking fault." Dean spat.

"Dean!" John exclaimed.

"Because of you giving your life for me, because you died, Sammy thought I needed you. I don't need you." Dean snarled. But then a thought hit him. "Oh god. It's my fault too. I blamed him, I ignored him. Oh god Sammy." Dean turned and knelt by Sam and laid his head on Sam's chest and cried.

Dean was not taking his brothers death too well. Even before Sam was born he was Dean's world and belonged to Dean. No one could stake a claim on Sam but Dean. Dean had raised Sammy single handedly, made sure he was fed, clothed, loved. Dean would nurse Sam when he was sick or injured. Dean was overprotective, made sure Sam was protected. John realized that Sam was not his. But Dean's and Dean's alone. Therefore Dean replaced John as the father.

John stepped out and closed the door behind him. He went to his room and silently cried for the son he not only lost, but for the son he lost entirely because of him.

Bobby knocked quietly on the door and walked in. He wasn't afraid of Dean hurting him, no he was afraid of Dean hurting himself.

"Dean boy. I brought you some food and a beer." He said softly.

Dean looked with tear and pain filled eyes. He sniffed and wiped his eyes.

"Thanks Bobby." Dean's voice cracked from crying.

"You know, I've been looking for ways to bring him back." Bobby said.

"R really? Have you found anything?" Dean asked hopeful.

"Nothing yet son. But I promise I won't stop looking." Bobby said.

Dean looked at the older man for the truth and saw it. He nodded.

"Anything I can do to help?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Eat. You can't help me or Sam if you pass out." Bobby said.

Dean smiled a littled. It wasn't much but it made Bobby happy. Dean ate while he listened to Bobby as he explained what was going on.

"So, this person can keep Sammy's preserved for as long as we need?" Dean asked taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Yup. She invinted this chamber to keep things preserved until she needs them. She said she has a chamber big enough for Sam and will gladly look after him while we look for a way to bring him back." Bobby said.

"I don't like the idea of leaving him, but we need to bring him back. I can't live without him." Dean said carding a hand through Sam's hair.

Bobby nodded. "I'll call her and tell her we'll be bringing him ASAP." With that he left Dean and Sam alone once more.

"Hear that Sammy? We'll bring you home. Promise. Just hold on." Dean whispered.

Meanwhile in Hell

Sam was hanging by meat hooks and screaming as his skin was being stripped layer by layer.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH *gasp* AAAAAAAAAHHHHH DEAN! HELP ME!" Sammy screamed as he struggled to get away.

"It's useless Sam. Big brother can't save you." Azazel said ripping off another piece of skin and muscle.

"AAAHHHH! STOP! PLEASE STOP! DEAN!" Sam cried.

"Sorry. But this is your punishment for everything. Especially selling that precious soul of yours." He taunted digging a hand in to his now musclely abdomen.

Sam screamed again, the pain was unimaginable. He wanted Dean. He wanted to go home. He passed out mercifully knowing when he woke the pain and more horrible torment awaited him.

Elsewhere

She gasped. She was watching her sons when she heard her youngest cry out in horrible pain. She rushed to find Him.

"Father!" She cried.

"My daughter. What ails you?" He asked worriedly.

"Please oh Father. Let me go to Hell and save my son's soul. Please. He's in horrible pain." She begged.

He smiled. He was already ready to send an angel after him.

"Yes you may go. Castiel!" He called.

"Father. Sister." Castiel greeted.

"Castiel. Go forth to Hell and save your brother's soul from the torment he suffers, take your sister for you'll need her help." He said.

"Yes Father." Castiel said.

He bowed to his father and lead his sister to the gates.

"Are you ready?" Castiel said.

"Yes. Please big brother, let us save him." She said.

Castiel nodded. He grasped her hand and she held his tightly and they headed to Hell.

"Hold on baby. Mommy's coming!" She said.

**Dean: Damn Pancake! You really dished it out this time! Especially the end!**

**Until Next Time: Dean: *watches cartoons* Cartoons still have no logic...**


	6. SAMMY'S ALIVE!

**AN: Goooooooooooooooood Evening my Imperial Storm Army! I just want to say thank you guys for your patience and for the well wishes for my friend. She had a relapse the other night which is why there were no updates. She's doing a whole lot better now. I'm going to stay with her for the next few days just to be sure, so if disappear again I'm sorry. But again thanks guys. We've been friends since we were little and she means a lot to me, so your patience is gratefully apreciated. I've lost readers before because of slow updates, so you guys and my regular readers much love and thanks to you. I'm so lucky to have you guys and you make writing worth it. I love you all. So thank you. Deviant Art stalkers! New art work should be out sometime this week. I've been doodling a lot. Lol! So let's get going! When we last left off Dean is grief stricken and Sammy is in Hell! No! But wait! Help is coming! Hold on Sammy! **

**Snarry-Thank you so much dear! By the way dear, I tried your other prompt and there's too many factors I have to put into it to make it work. So yeah. It's a great idea. I may use it in the future, but for now it's a backburner idea. But keep the ideas coming!**

**Castiella-Dean don't do it! I don't think he will. Hope this chapter clears everything up!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are my own but I blame the new episode! I was a mess after that.**

**SAMMY'S ALIVE! **

The next morning with John outside and working on the wrecked Impala, Dean and Bobby got Sammy ready for Bobby's friend. She had accepted their case and told them to bring him ASAP.

Once Sam was ready, Dean and Bobby snuck him out and sped off the girls lab. When they got there they had to go underground.

"Bobby, we can't carry Sam underground!" Dean exclaimed.

"I know you idjit! Roxy said there's a gurney waiting for us when we get inside." Bobby said.

The two carried Sam inside the house and laid him gently on the gurney and rode the elevator down. When the doors opened Dean whistled.

"Wow. And Roxy built this?" Dean asked. Looking around the huge lab.

"Yup. Her and her daddy." Bobby said. "Had to underground so the government wouldn't steal their search."

Dean was about to say something when a girl about his height and Sam's age stood before them.

"Hello Bobby." She greeted. She looked at Dean and smiled sadly. "You must be Dean. I'm Roxalind, but call me Roxy."

"Hi. Bobby said you can help us?" Dean asked grasping his brothers hand.

"Yes. Follow me." Roxy said as she lead them to a giant isolated room. "This is the isolation chamber. This big capsule like thing here is where we'll keep Sam until you guys find a way to bring him back."

"How long can he stay in there?" Dean asked.

"My dad's had someone in there for fifty years." Roxy said.

"How will this work Roxy?" Bobby asked.

"We put Sam in the chamber and I'll hook him up to the heart monitors and such. I'll also have an oxygen mask placed on him, so when he comes back he'll have air since there is none in the chamber."

"There's no air in there?" Dean asked.

"Nope. That's why he'll be on oxygen. When he comes back, the oxygen machine will kick on and supply him with air. It'll also trip the alarm so we know to get him." Roxy said.

"Anything else?" Bobby asked.

"Once he's back we'll have to warm him quickly. In order to preserve his body we must keep it chilled. So once he's awake we have to get him warm." Roxy said.

"Will he be safe?" Dean asked.

"Of course. This chamber is just to isolate and preserve a body. The other chambers you saw are for other things." Roxy said.

"What about the re animation chamber yer daddy told me about?" Bobby asked.

"Those are still in the testing phase. We've had only a few successes and many losses. So they're not ready yet." Roxy said jotting down something on her clip board. "Alrighty gentlemen before we get started. I need to know Sams medical history. After he comes back and is warmed, we'll transfer him to the infirmary."

"Way ahead of you doc." Dean said handing a file over to her.

She flipped it open and nodded. "Great. This will help when the time comes. Now then, let's get Sam comfy."

Dean and Bobby laid Sammy down gently in the big capsule like chamber. Once Sam was in a good position, Roxy hooked him up to the machines and placed the oxygen mask over his face. Once Sam was situated, Dean gave his hand one last squeeze and closed the chamber.

"He'll be fine Dean. I promise. Now go get your brother." Roxy said with a smile.

Dean chuckled. "Yes ma'am."

Reluctantly the two hunters left their youngest.

Meanwhile

Screams filled the air again. Sam writhed and tried to escape, but the meat hooks were in too deep. He screamed again as Azazel ripped his entrils out for the hundreth time. Sam wailed and gasped for breath.

"S stop...p p please...stop..." Sam gasped.

"No child. We aren't done yet." Azazel smiled.

Azazel then yanked out his spine and watched as the rest of his insides fell to the fire below. Azazel laughed and watched in happiness as he continued to punish Sam for selling his soul. Suddenly Azazel was pushed back by a bright brilliant light.

"Azazel! Enough is enough!" A voice shouted.

Azazel growled and gasped when he saw the two angels.

"Castiel. Been a while." Azazel said.

"Not long enough. Your torment on this boy ends." Castiel said.

"I thought you didn't like this boy. He is evil after all." Azazel smirked. "Let me keep him and out of your hair."

Castiel looked at the poor boy as his mother tried to calm him and take him off the dreaded hooks.

"No. He's pure. I will save him." Castiel said.

The angel and demon raged battled as Mary cradled her youngest child to her after getting him off the hooks and tried to soothe him. But she knew he was broken and only her eldest son could help him.

"Castiel! We must leave! Please!" Mary said.

Castiel nodded and finished Azazel, locking him away. He grabbed Mary and they left Hell.

A few days later on Earth

Bobby and Dean were at again with research. They were so buried they jumped when the phone rang.

"Singer." Bobby said. "He's what?! You sure? We'll be right there!"

"Bobby? What's going on?" Dean asked.

"Sam's alive." He said.

Dean looked at Bobby like he grew two heads. Sammy was alive? His Sammy?

"Let's go Bobby!" Dean said as he got up and bolted for the front door.

Sammy. His Sammy was alive. But how was that possible? They hadn't done anything to bring him back. Unless something supernatural brought his baby back. He would just have to wait and see.

'Please be okay though. Please still be my Sammy.' Dean thought to himself.

He and Bobby raced to the labs to get to their youngest. Anxious to see him.

**SAMMY! He's alive! I should've mentioned in the beginnig that Earth time and Hell time pass differently. Like Dean died for four months and was in Hell for 40 years, Sam died one year and was in Hell for nearly 200, so you do the math...I suck at it...Lol!**

**Until Next Time! DOODLES! **


	7. Angels Everywhere!

**AN: Goooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army. Ugh you guys. I'm so sorry for the delaaaaaaaaay. I've been in and out this week with my friends and family. Everybody's (except you guys) has been driving me banana sandwiches, I'm jobless and if I don't find one soon my mom's gonna kick me out (I've been living with a friend lately anyways), my dad's got the flu, my younger brother just got his wisdom teeth out (he's fine! he's like me after surgery, he sleeps for a day and then he's back to his usual self), my other friend had another relapse and we had to send to the hospital for phyciartric (sorry guys, I can't spell or function tonight) help, my mom's been driving everyone balls up the walls. It's been a crazy week. So I'm really sorry guys, as well as my Devaint Art stalkers. Hopefully I'll sleep good the next few days and I can function and get updates and art work out to you guys. Got a few new stories up on the board! The plot bunnies are back from vacation and are bouncing around wrecking some serious havoc. So go check them out! Without further ado! When we last left off, Sammy was saved from Hell and is alive! Whoo! But the question is will he remember Hell? Let's go see!**

**Snarry-YAY! Go Dean! Your baby needs you! And I can't wait to hear what you have darling!**

**Castiella-That's my estimate. I did a little bit of the math and got that answer, but since I suck at math I wouldn't know.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes go to my 99 problems box and can stay there for all I care.**

**Angels Everywhere!**

Earlier

Mary carried her child's soul to his lifeless body and put it back after Castiel opened the chamber that hid his body. Once his soul was put back in, his wounds had healed, and he had gasped in air kicking on the various machines.

"Mary we must go." Castiel said.

"But Castiel, I...yes. Let me say good bye." Mary said.

"You may do so later. But for now we must go, the doctors are coming and we can't be here." Castiel said.

Mary nodded and promised her baby she'd be back and planted a quick kiss on his forhead, then disappeared.

Roxy was typing away on her computer in her office in the home part of her place when she the alarms from Sam's chamber kick on. She ran to the elevator and rushed to the chamber. She gasped when she say Sam struggling to get up and take off the wires and such. She rushed to him.

"Sam? Sam! You must calm down." Roxy tried to soothe.

Sam blinked at her when he heard a soft voice. He tried to focus on her but his vision was blurry and he had a hard time speaking.

"That's right honey, keep calm. My name's Roxy. I've been taking care of you for your brother." She said with a warm smile.

Sam calmed at the mention of his brother. He looked at Roxy with pleading eyes and tears formed in them. He wanted his brother, and badly.

Roxy smiled when she read the poor boys eyes and carded a hand through the long locks. "Let's get you taken care of first then I'll call him okay?"

Sammy nodded and then tugged on her lab coat like kid looking for attention from there parents. When Roxy looked at him, he patted his throat tears now falling.

Roxy smiled sadly and wiped his tears away. "I know sweetie. Let's get you to the infirmary where I can fully examine you."

Sam nodded and watched as she unhooked him from all the machines and left for a moment. He tensed, thinking he was on his own. He relaxed when she came into the room with a wheel chair knowing he would be unsteady. She helped him into the chair and placed another oxygen mask on his face, just in case.

She wheeled him into the infirmary and helped him sit on one of the beds, again replacing the oxygen mask until she knew his vitals. She started with just that, and decided to leave the oxygen on for another night until his pluse and heart rate came down a little and his breathing was more stable. She then checked for physical damage. As she examined him, she talked to him. It had kept him calm. Since there were no physical damages to him, she couldn't understand why he couldn't speak. Then she realized it must be from mental truama. She hooked up to an IV and heart monitor. As for his mental state, they would have to play it safe until she knew the full extent of everything.

"Alright sweetie, we're done. Let's call that brother of yours huh?" She cooed.

Sam nodded and rubbed his eyes. He was tired.

"I'll go call him, you rest." She said heading out to the hall.

Sam closed his eyes and fell to sleep by the drugs Roxy gave him.

Mary saw her chance and went to her baby. She couldn't believe the horror he had gone through, not to mention how upset she was at John for doing this him.

"When I get my hands on him." She muttered. "My sweet Sammy. You'll get better baby, I promise. Just take baby steps. You'll have your brother and uncle Bobby with you, and your father after I'm finished with him."

"Mary. Father calls us." Castiel said.

Mary nodded and plated another kiss on her baby's forehead. "Good night sweet baby. I love you so so much."

With that the two disappeared. Roxy stood out in the hall and smirked. She knew her little brother Cas had something to do with Sam coming back. It would've taken the other two years to figure out how to bring him back, but with a angel help.

"You did well little brother. I'll take things from here." Roxy whispered. With that she went upstairs to wait for Dean and Bobby.

Later that evening/Present time

Roxy watched as the two hunters sprinted from the truck, then a third came out.

"Roxy! Where's Sam? Is he..?" Dean trailed off.

Roxy smiled at Dean. "He's alright. Mostly. I'll go over everything once we get downstairs. But first, who's this?" She gestured to John.

"My father John Winchester." Dean said with obvious venom.

Roxy looked at John and thought he would be the reason why these two lovely boys would be dead. She cleared her throat and lead the men down to the infirmary.

"Now gentlemen, Sam drifted off not too long ago so please be silent." She said.

"Of course. Is he okay darling?" Bobby asked.

"With some rest and some TLC from his family he will be." Roxy smiled.

When they got to the infirmary Dean all but rushed to his baby and sat beside him with his hand in his.

"He's still a little cold Roxy." Dean said worriedly as he carded a hand through his brothers hair soothingly.

"That's probably from the IV. He's been under the warming blankets for a good few hours now. His body tempture is actually back to normal." She said.

"So. What's the damage?" John asked impatiently.

Roxy glared at him a little. But it was Dean that spoke up and said if he was going to cause trouble then leave. Dean was still pretty upset with him for wanting to just salt and burn or bury Sammy and forget about him.

"Dean-" John began.

"Uh uh uh. John. He's right. If you're gonna cause trouble there's the door." Roxy said pointing to the elevator.

John opened his mouth to argue back, but Roxy beat him.

"No. My roof, my rules. Plus according to these documents Sam is under Dean's care. Which means Dean has a say in oh everything." Roxy said.

John protested that Sam should be under his care and he petitioned to be, of course Dean had refused. John was furious. He was about to do something stupid when Roxy sighed and placed two on his forehead and he collapsed.

"What the...?" Dean and Bobby had begun then Castiel appeared and took John away.

"Hey! Where did he-?" Dean started but he stopped when Roxy held up a hand.

"Dean sit down. You too Bobby." Roxy said.

When they sat she showed them her wings. But they were broken and missing feathers. She explained that she was an angel but she had fallen from heaven. Until her wings were healed, she wasn't allowed to return. She said her wings had slowly been healing as she helped others. She explained that Castiel was an angel and her little brother. Since Sam was rescued by him and taken out of Hell, John was going to heaven for judgement. She also explained that his and Sam's mother had put Sam's soul back and it had healed his physical wounds not the mental.

"So that's why he can't speak? All the horrors of Hell?" Dean asked.

"Yes. We angels can heal the physical pain, wounds, and scars. But the mental ones, and the heartache we can't heal. That is a journey for you and your family." She said.

"Don't worry Roxy. We'll take care of him. Right Sammy? That's my job. Looking after my pain in the ass brother." Dean said with smile towards his baby.

"When can we take him home Roxy?" Bobby asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon. I want him to rest a little more." She said.

Both men nodded and thanked her for all she's done.

"You're welcome. I'll be upstairs if you need me. Just hit the call button on the wall there." She said pointing to the wall. "Try to get some rest."

"Thank you Roxy. We will." Dean said.

Roxy nodded and headed upstairs.

Bobby had settled in for the night but Dean was awake and softly talking to Sammy.

"I'm here now baby. Big brother's here. We'll get you better. Promise." Dean whispered.

Dean heard soft piano playing and some singing in another language he couldn't understand and didn't know. It made him sleepy. He placed his arms on Sammy's bed and laid his down and fell to sleep.

Upstairs Roxy smirked and continued her Enochian lullaby.

**Whoo...SAMMY! HE LIVES! And ooooooo John's in twouble...ooooooo. **

**Until Next Time! *goes to bed and nearly falls asleep then hears a WInchester/Cas Hurricane going on* Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhh**


	8. Sammy was always childlike

**AN: Dean: Good guys and gals! Miss us? We missed you too! Well, Pancake says sorry for the delay. The week had finally caught up with her, she crashed and burned. She didn't feel good. But after a few good nights of sleep and some mother henning from Cas, Sammy, and I she's feeling better but she's still pretty tired. But she felt bad for keeping you guys waiting and so she toughed it out and wrote for you guys tonight. Right now she's chilling out with Castiel and Sammy on the couch. They've been watching movies all day. Right now I think they're watching 'The Shawshank Redemption'. I don't know. I've been busy fixing the Impala. I guess when Sam, Cas, and I were uhh drunk, we went for a little ride and came back with dents and fender bender...never again. So while Pancake is resting still, she asked me to this and I can't say no to big old puppy eyes...sometimes she's worse than Sammy. Anyways. When we last left off, MY BABY! HE LIVES! I got mah baby back! Yeah! But my baby...he can't talk and something's off...Roxy! Please tell me what's wrong! Let's go find out!**

**nupinoop296-Dean: Pancake says thanks hun! She's hoping to find one real soon. **

**Snarry-Dean: Don't worry Snarry darling! Big brother's gonna take care of little brother! And as for mom and Cas...those two have been mysterious...so we might see them again.**

**murphy9202-Dean: Momma Dean here will make sure little brother will be healed! **

**Castiella: Dean: *whistles innocently* What? We didn't do anything! And my father got what was coming to him.**

**Dean: Enjoy guys!**

**Dean: Pancake says all mistakes are hers but she blaming the keyboard for being weird.**

**Sammy was always childlike**

Dean waited nervously as they waited for Sam and Roxy to come back from testing. When Sam had woken up he wasn't himself. At all. He was like...well like a child! Dean was panicking! What had happened?! And why was Sam so childlike now?

Dean was brought out of his thoughts as he saw Sam and Roxy coming back. Sam smiled brightly when he saw his brother and rushed to him and gave him a hug. Dean smiled sadly and patted Sam's back. Sam pulled back and looked at his brother and smiled again with them adorable dimples.

"Hey kiddo. You doing okay?" Dean asked.

Sammy nodded and pointed to Roxy. Roxy smiled and stepped up, she patted Sam on the head.

"Well darlin, how's our boy?" Bobby asked.

"Well, near as I can figure his mind is trying to protect itself and Sam." Roxy said.

"So...no brain damage or anything?" Dean asked.

"No. His scans all came back clean as a whistle. No trauma, no tumors, no nothing." Roxy said.

"His mind regressed to protect him from Hell?" Dean asked.

"Basically. It's like your Sam ran off somewhere and hid and doesn't want to come out. However, this isn't forever. Your Sam will return eventually. Just give him time." Roxy said.

Dean and Bobby nodded.

"Anything else? Does he need meds of any kind?" Dean asked.

"Nope. He's golden. Just take him home, show him something's that are familiar to him and let him come back on his own terms, and try to get him to talk. Go slow. Use small words then work on the big stuff. Time, love, and his family are his meds." Roxy smiled.

Dean and Bobby smiled back and thanked her for all she's done. She hugged the three and told them if they needed anything to come to her. They agreed. Roxy would be their doctor from here on. She lead them outside and Sam smiled and sighed happily. Dean smiled too. Sam had always liked the afternoon sun in the summer.

"Ready to go home Sammy?" Dean asked.

Sammy looked at Dean and nodded. He really wanted to go home! He missed home. He climbed into the truck and looked around curiously. Did he know this truck?

Dean saw the curious look in Sam's eye. He wondered if Sam was remembering.

"He is." Roxy said. "He's trying to remember, but his mind doesn't want to. Hence the look."

Dean looked at Roxy, and shook his head. Angels.

"Yes angel. We rule! Now get him home. He needs it." Roxy said going back into the house.

"She's strange. But I like her." Dean said.

"So do I. Her Daddy was a good man. Now your heard her let's get that boy home." Bobby said.

Dean nodded and climbed in. Sam was still looking around.

"Do you remember my truck son?" Bobby asked.

Sammy nodded. He remembered Bobby's truck. But where was Dean's car? The one he called home? He wished he talk but his throat wasn't working, he wanted to ask Dean where home was. He sighed a little and just settled for Bobby's truck.

When they pulled into the Salvage Yard Dean helped his out of the truck and stuck close to him.

Sam looked all around the Yard and remembered every inch of it. Then he spotted home. He smiled and ran to the garage with Dean and Bobby at his heels.

Sam smiled at the nearly finished car. But then his smile fell as he touched the cool metal. He then had a flashback to an accident. He was driving. He wrecked the Impala. Dean and his dad were hurt...was he the cause? He didn't know why but tears ran down his face.

"Sammy? Are you okay?" Dean asked worriedly as he saw the tears.

Sam looked over at Dean and Dean instantly knew the problem.

"No Sammy. This wasn't your fault you hear me? This was not your fault. It was an accident." Dean said.

Sam nodded and looked at the Impala again. He felt strong arms around him and he buried his face into his brothers shoulder.

"Come on Sammy. Let's go inside." Dean said softly.

Sam nodded again feeling better. He let Dean lead him away from the car to the house. Sam smiled again when he heard Rumsfield coming towards them. Rumsfield panted happily as Sammy scratched him behind the ears and went to play with the dog.

"While Sam's playing I think I'll get dinner started." Bobby said with a smile as Sam and Rumsfield roughhoused.

"I'm gonna work on the Impala a little. I also wanna keep an eye on Sammy." Dean said.

Bobby nodded and headed into the house. Dean went to the garage and got to work.

While Sam was playing with Rummy, he noticed something. Some kind of marking. He touched it and he had another flashback about a creature. He couldn't see it but knew it was evil. Rummy's whine brought him out of it, he looked down at the rottweiler and then back at the sigil. He shivered. He then felt Rumsfield leading him away.

Sam followed the dog to where the dog thought it was safe. Rumsfield was worried about the pup. He lead the young one in to the house where his master was.

"Rumsfield? Sam you okay?" Bobby asked seeing the look on Sams face.

Sammy nodded and then jumped when the timer went off. He silently laughed at himself.

Bobby chuckled. When Sam was a baby the little things amused him, even a timer. Bobby took Rummy back outside and let Sam help with dinner.

Later that night

Dean and Bobby were researching for another hunter while Sammy sat on the floor, freshly bathed and in his night clothes playing with the blocks he played with as a child. He'd stack them up and watch them fall. He laughed silently when they fell over.

Dean and Bobby would look up once in a while and smile at the young man. It felt good to see him smile and laugh, but they wished it was their Sam and they could hear him laugh. They wished there was more they could do for the youngest. But Roxy had told them to give him time.

"Time my ass." Dean muttered.

"What was that boy?" Bobby asked.

"I said I wish there was more we could for Sammy. Roxy said give him time but Bobby...I want my Sammy." Dean said sadly.

"I know boy. But I figure there is a way we could bring him back faster. But it might hurt him a little." Bobby said.

"Hurt? What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"I mean is that we take Roxy's advice. Show Sam the familiar things. Even the bad. I mean come on Dean, when he touched the Impala we got a glimpse of the old Sam." Bobby said.

Bobby was right. They did see a glimpse of the old Sam when he felt the Impala. Maybe it would work. But he didn't want to hurt Sammy.

"I'll sleep on it." Dean said.

"Alright." Bobby said. Then he chuckled. "Speaking of sleep." He motioned for Dean to look down.

Dean gave Bobby a look and then felt a weight in his lap. He looked down and smiled. Sammy was using his lap as a pillow. He gently carded a hand through his hair and then shook him awake. He grinned when Sammy blinked sleepily at him.

"Hey kiddo. Bedtime." Dean said helping Sam to his feet.

He lead his brother upstairs and to their room. He helped Sammy lay down and then tucked him in. Dean then got into his night clothes and got into Sammy's bed.

Dean had just gotten his baby back and wasn't about to lose him again. So he didn't care if he and Sam snuggled for a night or two. He smiled when Sammy snuggled into him and sighed contently.

Dean rubbed his back and whispered to him until he himself fell into sleep and joined his brother.

Little did the hunters know, evil was lurking about.

**Dean: Oh man! My baby! Don't you worry Sammy! Big brother's going to take care of you! And evil? *gets gun and stands protectively in front of Sam* I'm ready!**

**Until Next Time! Cas: Dean what's a TARDIS? Dean: Pancake and Sammy watching Doctor Who? Castiel: Yes. Now. What is a TARDIS? Dean: *facepalm***


	9. Sammy speaks!

**AN: Dean: Hey guys and gals! Pancake is really sorry! She had a little relapse and gained a slight fever. And now Sammy and surprisingly Cas both have the flu right now. So guess who's playing not only Momma but Daddy as well? That's right this guy! *Sigh* I'd let Pancake do this but me being over protective she staying in bed until I know she's all good. Oh! Pardon me a minute I need to check on Sammy and Cas. *checks on them and comes back* Alright well Cas is doing better, but I might have to take Sammy to the hospital. His fever's up again. *Sigh again* Anyways. Couple things before we start! Pancake say Deviant Art stalkers! She'll art work up and running again as soon she doesn't feel like a zombie. Lastly, Pancake has another story on the board called 'Brothers Three'. Details are on the board, so go have a look! Now then, when we left off, my poor baby! He's a child! Well he's always been a child, but not like this! Don't worry Sammy! I'll take care of you!**

**Snarry: Dean: My baby! He's always been a child, but this...this is...Sammy! And so much evil! Pancakes mind is full of evil! I swear on it. But I can't kill her. We love her too much! And no I don't even understand Doctor Who.**

**Dean: Enjoy guys!**

**Dean: All mistakes belong to Pancake and her fried zombie brain.**

**Sammy speaks!**

Dean trudged down the stairs the next morning and yawned. He expected Sammy to have nightmares, but he didn't have a single one. He had slept peacefully through out the night.

"That's because his big brother was there to keep the monsters away." Bobby said from behind his newspaper.

Dean looked at the paper and shook his head.

"Was I mumbling out loud?" Dean asked.

"Yep. But don't you worry none. Sammy's gonna be fine Dean." Bobby said.

"I know. I just-" Dean started.

"I know son. We gotta be patient." Bobby said.

Dean nodded and got himself a plate of bacon, eggs, and panckes. He set it on the table and then grabbed his Batman mug and poured himself some coffee and sat down. He had just begun to eat when he heard shuffling behind him. He turned and smiled at the sight of a sleepy Sam rubbing his eyes, and his hair all over the place.

Dean chuckled and helped his brother sit down at the table. "Well good morning. How you feeling? You okay?"

Sam nodded and rubbed his eyes again. Not yet awake. Dean smiled fondly, remembering a younger Sammy and how slow and hard he was to wake up in the morning. Sam was never really a morning person. No. Sam was a night owl. Dean was the morning person and chuckled when he remembered a young Sam telling him "morning people aren't natural".

Dean looked over at Sam and smiled when he saw the curious look in his eyes.

"Just thought of something kiddo. So you hungry?" Dean asked.

Sam thought for a minute and nodded. Sam attacked his plate with gusto when Dean placed it in front of him. Dean and Bobby shared an amused look.

'I knew the kid had to be starving.' Dean thought as he sat back down and finished his own breakfast.

"So Sammy. I need to finish the Impala, do want to sit and watch?" Dean asked. He'd ask for his help but he didn't want Sammy to hurt himself.

Sammy looked at Dean and smiled. He nodded. He wanted to spend some time with his big brother.

"Alright. Finish your breakfast and get dressed. We can do a little speech therapy." Dean said.

Sammy nodded and dug back in. He wanted to finish so he could help Dean.

"Slow down Tiger. Don't want you to get sick." Dean said.

Sammy nodded and slowed down. When he was finished he got dressed and pulled his boots on and went outside with Dean. It felt so nice to be home. He just wished he could remember what happened to him and where he went. He shuddered. Where ever he was, it felt evil.

"Sammy? You okay buddy? You cold?" Dean asked concerned, he saw his brother shiver even though it was 80 outside.

Sam shook his head. He felt fine, just nervous. But he smiled for Dean to let him know things were good.

Dean eyed him carefully and lead him into the garage, he explained everything to Sam and what he was going to do.

A few hours later

"Okay Sammy. You're doing really good. Now hand me the bolt. Booolllt." Dean enuciated.

"B b boo llt." Sammy rasped.

"Very good Sammy." Dean smiled and ruffled his hair.

While working on the Impala, Dean also worked on Sam's speech. His first words were of course his name but Dean couldn't be happier right now. His little brother was on the mend and it felt nice!

_Flashback_

_"Okay Sammy, you ready?" Dean asked._

_Sam nodded and pointed to the Impala. _

_"Yeah Sam. We're gonna fix her up nice and pretty." Dean smiled._

_Sam smiled brightly and opened his mouth. Dean looked awed. Was his brother finally going to speak? He sighed when Sammy closed his mouth and looked down. Dean knelt in front of him and placed a hand on his shoulder._

_"It's okay Sammy. You might not be able to talk now, but you will. We just got to go slow is all. Now let's get my girl here all pretty again." Dean said._

_Sam nodded and pointed to the tools. When Dean turned his back to get the tools he heard a soft raspy whisper. _

_"Sammy? Did you say something?" Dean asked._

_"D D D ee a n." Sammy said. He took in a deep breath and looked up at his big brother. "Dean."_

_Dean put the tools down and hugged his little brother like he was leaving for Stanford again. He chuckled tearfully._

_"Sammy you talked! You said my name!" Dean exclaimed happily._

_Sammy hugged his brother back and nuzzled into his shoulder. "Dean."_

_"Oh little brother. It's so good to hear you again." Dean said._

_They sat like that for a while and then broke apart._

_"Alright enough chick flick! My girl needs attention!" Dean smiled._

_Sammy laughed and nodded. After saying his brothers name and making him happy, Sam's heart soared. It alwaya made him feel good to make his brother so happy, and vowed to do his best to get better._

_"Alright Sammy we need a wrench." Dean said then he repeated the word while enuciating it._

_Sam had some difficulty but he managed to say it. _

_For once in his life, Dean felt good. _

_End of Flashback_

"Hey you two. How's it going?" Bobby asked, deciding to check on his boys.

"Doing great Bobby! Aren't we kiddo?" Dean asked.

Sammy nodded.

"No no Sammy. Use your words." Dean said.

Sam looked at Dean unsure. He had stutter and wasn't sure how to say Bobby's name or yes. He looked at the encouraging looks from Dean and Bobby and knew he had to try.

"B B Boobby. Bobby." Sammy said.

He looked at the two and they cheered. Bobby gave the young hunter a fierce hug and looked at him with a bright smile.

"Damn boy it's good to hear that voice of yours. Good job kid." Bobby said.

Sammy beamed. He made his family happy. He had taken the first steps needed to heal.

That night

Sam had slept in peace knowing he was on the mend and his family was proud of him. But they still were unaware of the evil lurking about.

"So little Sammy's healing? Aww. How percious." The being sneered. "It'll be even more percious when I tear the brat limb by limb right in front of his brother. The brat will pay for what he did to me!"

The being watched the two brothers sleep for a while longer and disappeared. He needed time to regain his strength after last nights hunt.

Inside the room

Sammy shivered in his sleep and made a soft mewling sound. Dean unconsiously tightened his hold on his brother and whispered soothingly in his ear. Once he was back to sleep, Dean slept peacefully.

**Dean: Oh man you guys! Wonder who that being is? Any guesses? **

**Until Next Time: Dean: *jerks awake and looks around his room. Smiles when he sees Sammy, Cas, and I sleeping around his bed* Goodnight kiddos. **


	10. Guess who?

**AN: Gooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Were the boys good for you? Yay! I knew I could count on them! So last week caught up with me and I was in and out of sleep like you wouldn't believe then I got sick. So I'm so sorry guys. I'm feeling better, less of a zombie, can focus better. Also Deviant Art stalkers! Art work is coming! Please be patient with me! At the latest art work should be up by Wednesday. So eyes peeled and fingers crossed. Anywho, Dean mentioned that were new stories up on the board and their is! Also you guys have been giving me ideas! They haven't made it to the board simply because I'm messing with them and seeing where they go and if I can make it work. So if you don't see your idea up the board then don't worry! And you can always send me requests, suggestions, ideas of all kinds! Crazy, funny, weird, sad, happy, any kind except Wincest and Death fics. I can't do Wincest. Nothing against it or anything, I just can't write it to save my life. Death fics, I've written before and work, but I just don't have the heart to kill my favorite characters. So keep them ideas coming! Now when we last left off, Sammy spoke! Yay! Oh no more evil! Let's see what evil lurks!**

**nupinoop296-Sammy says thank you! :)**

**Snarry- Yay! Sammy speaks! And wonder who it is...Azazel? Nope! Try again!**

**Castiella-Nope I does not! So don't worry Dean! And Cas was so cute and funny when we were watching Doctor Who! We were watching Classic Who!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes belong to my fired zombie brain**

**Guess who?**

A week later

One sunny afternoon Sammy was sitting on the porch with his big brother enjoying the sunshine and light breeze. Sammy hummed in content. He still had problems with his speech but the stuttering was better and he didn't speak in broken sentences. Sam felt quite pleased with himself.

Though something troubled Sam. While he was improving and the old him was starting to return he was remembering Hell. Or at least he thought it was. Then his dreams. A person he once knew was now a monster and wanted to kill him. He wanted to tell Dean but he looked so happy.

'But I should tell him. He's my big brother. We'll figure something out. We always do.' He thought to himself.

Dean was feeling pretty awesome. His brother was healing and speaking! Sammy's speech was really coming about and he was getting stronger. He was also put on a little weight. He lost a lot but he managed to put on a little of the weight he lost.

Though he knew something was bothering Sammy. He wished he'd open up to him but no matter what he did Sam clammed up and locked it all away. He knew it had to due with Hell, the kid has nightmares everynight and he shivers despite it being 80 degrees outside. So he knew Sammy was really nervous or scared of something. He looked over at his baby and sighed at the million mile stare.

"-my? Sam!" Sam jumped at his name being called.

"H huh? Did y you ssay something Dean?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I asked where you went, you were a million miles away." Dean said.

"I w was just thinking." Sammy said.

"What about kiddo?" Dean asked hoping that Sammy would finally open up.

"W well. I was thinking a about my n nightmares." Sam said.

Dean sat up straighter. Sam was finally talking to him. Now he can help his brother further heal.

"What about them?" Dean asked already knowing the answer, but needed to hear it from Sammy.

"I r remember H Hell. Everything." Sam whispered.

"Sammy-" Dean started.

"I remember what Azazel did to me. H he o oh god Dean." Sam whispered fearfully.

"It's okay Sammy. You're safe now. You're home. I'm here." Dean soothed rubbing his brothers back.

"B but it's n not just nightmares Dean. I I can feel sssomething watching us. Something r really evil." Sammy stuttered. His stutter got worse when he was upset.

"Something lurking around here? Have you seen it?" Dean asked.

"N no. Just felt it." Sam said.

"Okay. Well don't you worry Sammy. Bobby and I will look at the ward and put up any more if we need to." Dean said.

Sam nodded.

"And if you see anything you'll tell me anything." Dean said.

"Yes. I'll tell you." Sam whispered.

"Good. Hey your first sentence without stuttering! That's awesome kiddo!" Dean exclaimed happily.

Sammy smiled brightly. He had a feeling it wouldn't be long before his stutter went away. He gasped when he felt the evil that had been lurking about.

"D Dean. The evil..it's here." Sam said.

Dean stood up and got Sammy inside. He got his gun and his knife and then handed Sam his.

"Stay here Sammy. I'm going to go check the place." Dean said.

"Dean no." Sam said.

"Sammy-" Dean started.

"Well isn't this a nice scene. Big brother protecting the little brother. So sweet. Too bad I'm taking Samuel." The being said.

"You'r not taking him anywhere! And show us your face you coward!" Dean shouted.

"All in good time Dean. Now Samuel. Come with me like a good boy and I won't hurt Dean." The being said.

"Sammy no! You're staying right here! And you're the one that's leaving!" Dean growled.

The being sighed and pinned Dean to the wall. Dean struggled and tried to get free but no luck. The being stpped forward to Sam and placed his hand on his head.

Sam stepped back as the being advanced and placed his hand on head and he passed out.

"SAMMY! You bastard! I'll kill you!" Dean swore with pure venom.

"Don't worry, I didn't harm him. Yet. He's just asleep." The being said.

The being picked up Sam effortlessly and disappeared with him. Dean fell from and yelled in anger.

"Dean boy? What's wrong?" Bobby asked coming in from the garage. He had been working with loud machines and didn't hear the comotion.

"Sammy. He took my Sammy." Dean snarled.

"Who Dean?" Bobby asked.

Dean turned to Bobby and Bobby took a step back. There nothing but pure murder in the man's eyes. Who ever had Sam, was in for a world of hurt.

Elsewhere

The being smiled as he watched his beloved prize sleep. He carded a hand through the boys hair and smiled even more.

"You're all mine Sammy boy. I can't wait until you wake up and we can have fun." The being said.

He looked at the sleeping boy and left him. He would be back when he awoke.

"Then you will see what Hell really is boy. I promise you this." The being hissed.

He closed the door behind him and left Sammy is darkness.

**Oh man! To those who guessed it's Azazel...your wrong. Sorry! Guess again!**

**Until Next Time! *noms on a Pop Tart* This strawberry Pop Tart is bitchin..**


	11. Serious Plot Twist!

**AN: Goooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delay guys! Life, doctor visits, finishing stories, getting over sinus infections and head colds, life in general got in the way. So sorry y'all! I'm doing much better now and ready to get back to writing! Although updates may be a little slow this week depending. But I know you guys will still be here! So thanks you guys for your patience. Anyways! Devaint Art stalkers I know you've been waiting for art work, it's coming I promise! I'm just having some minor issues. Once they're solved art work will be posted! I plan on doing some art work for upcoming fics. So be on the look out! I have new fics I want to get as well such as the second Brother's Three 'verse. They'll be posted on the board tomorrow. So you guys have been guessing who took Sammy. Azazel...Nope! Alaister? Nope not him either. Let's go see what crazy plot twist I've come up with this time! When we last left off Sammy was finally on the mend only to be taken by...who? Let's go see! **

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are my own but it's those plot bunnies and brain ninjas faults!**

**Serious Plot Twist!**

Sam awoke groggy and disoriented. He tried to move but found he was restrained to the stone slab he was lying on. He also found he was gagged. He struggled against his restraints until he heard the door open and he went still pretending he was still unconsious.

The being walked in and saw his percious burden was still unconsious. He smiled crookedly. His prize looked amazing, peaceful, so...innocent while he slept.

"Wakey wakey Sammy boy." The being cooed as he stroke the boys cheek lovingly.

Sam let his eyes flutter. He could pull off the sleepy look since he was still pretty sleepy from whatever the being did to him. He looked up to his captors face and gasped behind the gag.

"Surprised? You shouldn't be. I know you thought that dimwit Azazel might've captured you but low and behold it was me. Your very own father." John said with a wicked smile.

Sam mumbled something around his gag but John knew what he was asking.

"Why am I doing this?" John asked. "Because you ruined everything. I went to Hell because of you, and then was brought back. I thanked you for that and then you had to go and ruin that. I escaped judgement and found Azazel, killed him and drank his blood. Now I'm a demon. And you my boy are going back to Hell so Dean and I can be the prefect hunting team."

Sam's eyes widened and he started to struggle again.

"Now now Samuel. Stop sturggling or you'll hurt yourself before I get a chance to have my fun before sending you back to Hell." John said picking up a scapel.

Sam struggled more and hissed when John cut his stomach with the scapel. He grunted when John shoved the inside the cut that was made and screamed when he twisted it. John pulled out the scapel and smiled twistedly. He patted his son's cheek.

"Only a hundred more Sammy boy." John chuckled.

'He's crazy! Dean! Please help me!' Sammy pleaded in his mind.

"Now Sammy. Try to stay awake as long as you can." John said.

Sam couldn't help the screams as his father sliced him.

Elsewhere

Dean was going crazy! Who took his Sammy was in for it! He was talking about a serious beat down! No mercy! Human or not, his baby was stolen! And that's a no no!

"Dean would you sit still boy! Your going to pace yourself sick." Bobby said.

"I can't help it Bobby! My baby boy is there somewhere and the being is doing God knows what to him! Sam was finally getting better and this asshole shows up! When we find him, no mercy!" Dean ranted.

Bobby sighed. If he knew one thing it was that Dean was fiercely over protective of Sammy. If he got sick or hurt you met Momma Dean. And Momma Dean was quite scary. Gentle with Sam yes, he was always gentle with Sam, but everyone else needed to keep their distance or lose a limb. Touching Dean's baby was a no no unless he trusted you which was a rare case.

"Please tell you have something Bobby." Dean asked as he sat down in the chair in front of the desk.

"Well. Near as I figure the being is demonic." Bobby said.

"Demonic? A demon took Sammy? You don't think Azazel did it do you?" Dean asked.

"It's likely. Maybe he got pissed that Sam escaped Hell somehow." Bobby said.

"It wasn't Azazel." A voice said.

The two men looked at the figure in the trench coat.

"Who are you? And how do you know?" Dean asked.

"Because. I was the one that rescued Samuel from Hell. I am Castiel, angel of the lord." Castiel said.

"Angel? Angels don't exist." Bobby said.

Castiel manipulated the lights in the room so they were casted on him and then revealed the shadows of his wings.

Dean and Bobby were awe struck. An angel stood in their midst. An actual angel.

"Okay. Castiel was it?" Dean asked.

The angel nodded.

"Cas. You said Azazel didn't take me brother. Who did?" Asked Dean.

"Azazel was killed by the one who took your brother. The one that took your brother was your father." Castiel said.

"M my father? As in John Winchester my father?" Dean asked.

"Yes. He escaped from judgement and found Azazel. He killed him and drank his blood. John Winchester is now a demon." Castiel said.

Dean took a minute to process everything and when he did, it wasn't good. Momma Dean wasn't happy.

"That sonuvabitch! When I get my hands on him I'll send him back to Hell!" Dean shouted.

"Dean calm down. We don't even know where John is." Bobby said.

"You do not. I do however." Castiel said.

"Take me to him! Now!" Dean demanded.

"We'll go. But first." Castiel said and placed his hand on Dean's chest.

When the angel removed his hand Dean looked at his chest and saw some sort of tattoo.

"What is this?" Dean asked.

"Anti possession tattoo. In case Johnathon decides to come back from the dead now that he is demonic, he can try to possess you. This mark will prevent it. I have given Samuel one already after I rescued him." Castiel said.

"Really?" Dean asked.

The angel nodded.

_Flashback_

_Castiel returned that night to check on his charge. His father had now placed the Winchester brothers in his hands. Castiel placed his hand on the boys chest and then removed it revealing a tattoo._

_"I was told you were evil. But I see no such thing in you. When you were Hell it opened my eyes. My superiors were wrong. You are also clean of the demon blood. This marking I gave you, will prevent you from being possessed should the demons come after you." Castiel said._

_He looked at the sleeping and a small smile graced his lips. He gently brushed the hair out of the boys eyes._

_"Sleep well Samuel. We will meet again. Little brother." Castiel said disappearing into the night._

_End of Flashback_

Dean and Bobby looked shocked from the revealation. Sam was free of the poison in his blood, and they had a guardian angel.

"Let's go get Sammy back. Bobby stay here. Just in case if well you know." Dean said.

"I know you idjits. Demons can't enter no how right now anyways. I made sure of it." Bobby said.

"Good. We shall return soon." Castiel said.

The angel placed two fingers on Deans forehead and the two disappeared.

"Be careful." Bobby whispered.

Meanwhile

John set down the bloody scapel and smiled at his barely breathing son. He patted his cheek lovingly and healed most of the wounds.

"Don't want you dying on me yet. Now then let's continue." John said.

He picked up a drill and smiled a smile so wicked other demon would've cringed.

"This will hurt a lot." John chuckled.

Sam's muffled and ragged screams filled the air once more. His only thought was..

_Dean...help me..._

**Oh man. And Cassie! Whee!**

**Until Next Time! Gabe: HI EVERYONE! Me: Gabe! **


	12. Momma Dean's angry! Run!

**AN: Goooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I'm so sorry! I've been losing track of time lately. Like I'll look at the clock and it'll say let's go with 6pm, then the next time I look at the clock it'll say midnight! What?! How the Hell am I losing time? I'm ranting aren't I? *blushes deeply* Sorry! It's just weird is all. Anywho! I haven't posted the new stories on the board yet. But I have started on them so I'm not sure if I'll post them on the board yet. Deviant Art stalkers I've got new paper kids up and going! Other art work is coming! I'm just experimenting with a few of them. So they'll be up and going soon! Anywho...so the Superbowl...Not watching...I'm watching the Zombie Bowl! Whoo! It's Walking Dead marathon. So much better. More action, more excitiment, blood...lot's of blood..and Daryl! Lol! So when we last left off, Sammy was taken by his father? Oh damn! Momma Dean arises and is ready to kick ass! Let's go see what goes down! **

**Snarry-Thank you dove! Being sick does suck! And Cas might be related to our favorite brother...we'll just have to see *wink* And Johnny boys not gunna live once Momma Dean has his hands on him.**

**nupinoop296-It was adorable! :) Cas loves his humans!**

**Castiella-I despise him. So I can now make him suffer! Muahahahaha! I'm such a cruel person...**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are my-Cas? Why are you covered in pancake batter? **

**Momma Dean's angry! Run!**

"Sammy. Wakey wakey sunshine! We have much to do today." John cooed as he tried to rouse his youngest.

"Come on now Sammy. Up and at'em!"John cooed again. He smiled when his charge stirred.

"That's it boy. Come on. Wake up for Daddy." John soothed.

Sam moaned. He didn't want to wake up. Waking up meant facing his father and he so didn't want to. He wanted to float away and never go back. But his eyes betrayed as they fluttered and then opened.

"There you are Sammy." John smiled softly. "Good morning. What do you say we get some water in you? Don't want you dying on me so earlier."

John grabbed the bottle of water and then removed Sam's gag.

"Go slow. Don't want you getting sick." John ordered firmly.

Sam nodded and drank the water slowly, silently enjoying it as it soothed his dry scratchy throat. Once he finished half the bottle John replaces the gag and walks out of the room.

Sam sighs behind the gag and wishes his brother were here. He's tired, cold, dizzy, feels sick from blood loss, all in all he wants to go home. He wants Dean. He sniffles a little and sighs again, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Oh Sammy. Don't you cry baby. It'll be over soon. I promise." John cooed palming his charge's cheek.

Sam glared dangerously at him. John actually took a step back. He hadn't seen his youngest glare like that ever. It sorta scared him.

'Won't have to fear anything once he's dead.' John thought. 'Soon it'll be me and Dean, like it was meant to be.'

John turned and grabbed the fire poker out of the fire pit where it had been resting since this morning and looked at it. He smiled and placed the hot poker on Sam's neck and listened as he screamed.

"I know it hurts son. But it'll be over soon. Just relax." John said.

He took away the fire poker and burned Sam once again on his side then his ankles. John watched in joy as his youngest struggled to breathe and then pass out.

"Sleep well baby. We'll continue later." John said. He kissed the boy's forehead and disappeared, leaving Sam in pain.

Meanwhile

Dean and Cas made to the location a few hour later where John was hiding Sam away. An old underground eighteenth century abandoned railway.

"You sure they're here Cas?" Dean asked.

"Yes. I can sense Sam. He's hurt badly and is slowly fading." Castiel said.

"Then let's go find them." Dean said with a slight growl.

Dean was fuming and rage boiled his blood. Father or not, blood or not, Dean was going to send John right back to Hell for hurting his Sammy, his baby.

'Sammy's my baby. Mine and mine alone. It's time everyone knew that!' Dean thought.

Dean wasn't touchy feely. But when it came to his baby, he made a few exceptions just like chick flick moments.

The two paused when they heard a muffled scream echo off the old walls. They ran towards the direction of the scream and stopped when it did.

"Which way Cas?" Dean asked.

Castiel closed his eyes and felt for Sam. He sensed the young one's pain and found him. The angel was beyond livid. His charge was hurt and John Winchester was going to pay.

"This way Dean." Castiel said and they took off down the west wing.

Castiel spotted the hidden door and opened it. They slowly made their way down the corridor where more muffled screams were heard. THey hurried and stopped when they heard John's voice.

The two poked their heads through the door and gasped when they saw Sam. He tied down, bleeding, in pain, and God knows what else. They watched as John re approached Sam with an instrument. A small axe.

"No." Dean whispered.

"Now Sammy. It'll all be over soon. " John soothed.

Dean and Castiel watched as Sam struggled weakly. Not being able to see his baby suffer any longer Dean made his way to the darkest corner and took out his Desert Eagle. He pointed it at John and pulled the trigger.

John was just about to put an end to his youngest when his side exploded with pain. He howled and then snarled.

"Come out you coward! Come out and face me!" John challenged.

John watched as the men emerged out of the shadows. John gasped. Of all people to shoot him. He didn't think it would be him.

"Dean. You shot me?" John asked.

"You took my baby boy from me and you hurt him. My baby! That's a no no. You touch my baby you know what happens. You die." Dean said so dangerously it made the demon cringe.

Dean took a step forward, and John a step back. John had never seen his oldest like this. He knew Dean was protective of Sam, but he didn't know how protective.

"I'm taking my baby. I'm taking him home and sending your pathetic, worthless, stupid demonic ass back to Hell." Dean snarled almost inhumanly. "Cas. Take Sammy back to Bobby's. Bobby'll patch him up."

Castiel nodded. He released his brother and scooped him gently.

"I'll be back. As soon as I get him to safety." Castiel said.

Dean nodded. "Go. I'll be fine."

Castiel disappeared and John looked awe struck.

"Dean-" John began but was cut off when his chest began to burn.

Dean pointed his gun a little higher on John and took another shot.

The battle between son and father had begun.

**Oh snaps y'all! **

**Until Next Time! Me: So Cas, pancake batter? Cas: I wanted pancakes...Me: Silly angel.**


	13. John's going back to Hell

**AN: Gooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Sorry guys! Fanfiction was giving me a little grief last night. It would take forever to load and this thing would pop up about the server, it was annoying. And I lost track of time again. I was going to start writing this at 10:30 pm and then the next I look at the clock I had an hour before sun rise. So it was about 5 am when I saw the clock again. I seriously don't know how I keep losing track of time. Anyways, those new stories I started? One of them is for the Brothers Three 'verse. I know people don't like the extra sibling stories, but I do depending. But anyways, that one is done and should be out later tonight or tomorrow, depending on if I remember and how bad this snow storm we're suppose to get is. But without further delay, when we last saw our heroes, Dean found his baby and is not happy. Oh man! Momma Dean's pissed! Run! *hides* And Cas called Sammy his 'little brother'..hmmmm wonder what that means? Let's go see!**

**Snarry-Oh man! Momma Dean's angry! Run Johnny run! Lol! And your getting closer to the truth! And silly Cas. He wanted pancakes and for the life of him he couldn't figure it out.**

**ThaMonkii-Thank you lovely! And go Momma Dean!**

**Castiella-You think he would, but John Winchester never learns. *shrugs***

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are my own but Flappy Bird is to blame.**

**John's going back to Hell**

Castiel gently laid his percious burden on the bed as Bobby instucted him too. Cas moved out of the way when Bobby returned with the first aid kit and the oxygen tank with face mask. They would've taken Sam to the ER, but they didn't really want to play the twenty questions game.

Bobby began the first aid treatment. He turn on the oxygen and fitted Sam with the mask. Once Bobby was sure he was getting enough oxygen, he began to treat the rest of the wounds.

Castiel was about to head back off to help Dean when the boy on the bed stirred and opened his eyes. He looked over at him and Cas smiled a little at the recongition.

Sam stirred a little and opened his eyes halfway. He was weak and really tired. He wanted to sleep a week but he had to know something. He looked over at the angel and swore he recongized him.

"I think I know you." Sam said weakly. "I do. Don't I?"

Castiel brushed the hair out of the boy's eyes and smiled.

"In due time. You'll know everything." Castiel said.

Sam nodded. "Go help my brother. Bring him home safely."

"I will. Rest. I will bring him home." Castiel promised, he disappeared.

Sam fell back into oblivion. Something about that person. He could've sworn he knows him. Had he met him before him? He let the blackness take him and decided he would figure it out later.

Elsewhere

Dean delivered another punch to his 'fathers' face and smirked as Johns jaw cracked loudly. Dean had taken his down and tied him down like he had done Sam and gagged him. He had been tormenting his dad like John had Sam.

Taking down John was easy.

_Flashback_

_"Dean. Son. Put the gun down." John said softly._

_"Nah. I think keep it where it is. And don't call me son. You lost that right." Dean snarled._

_"Now Dean. You can't honestly want to harm your old man." John smiled weakly._

_"Oh I do. I told you. You hurt my baby and I end you." Dean said coldly._

_John snarled. "That brat ruined you."_

_"That brat, is my life. My reasons, my purpose, my everything." Dean said with pride in his voice. _

_John snarled again and lunged forward. Dean moved out of the way and swept his leg under John's causing him to lose balance. Dean then smashed the butt of the gun against his head and for added measure he fired two rounds in his legs. _

_Dean took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He expected a battle with John being a demon, but he easily taken down. _

_"Didn't want to hurt me? That it? Too bad. I want to hurt you." Dean sneered._

_He lifted his supposed father and all but slammed him down on the table and tied him down and then gagged him._

_End of flashback_

"So. You blamed my baby for everything. Favorited me over him. You never gave him a chance. You shot him down for everything. You never even claimed him as your son. I did. I loved and cared for that boy even before he was born! Then you decide to pull this shit. I'm sorry dad no John. No mercy from me." Dean said.

Dean took the drill after cleaning it off. It was caked with Sam's flesh and blood. Dean was disgusted and his rage meter blew sky high. He turned it on and plunged it to where John's lungs would be.

Dean actually smirked when John screamed out in pain. Dean had burned him, cut him, slashed him open brutally, broke his ribs, some fingers, knee capped him, and now was drilling his lungs while preforming an exorcisim.

John howled in pain then screamed as he was being exorcised and sent back to Hell. Once he was exorcised he found he was back in Hell. He looked around and tried to move. But couldn't.

"What the Hell?" He growled.

"Miss me Johnny boy?" A voice said.

"Azazel." John breathed.

"That's right. You're my bitch now." Azazel laughed.

"NO!" John screamed.

John was back in Hell on the rack and in for enternal torment.

Meanwhile

Dean watched as the body of his father burned. He hoped John was getting what he deserved and then some in Hell.

"Dean." A voice said bringing him out his thoughts.

Dean turned and smiled slightly as Castiel.

"It's over. John's dead and back into Hell." Dean said.

"Do you regret it? Killing your father?" The angel asked.

"No. Bastard deserved it. He deserves more than torment thought, he deserves an enternaty of pain. Oh wait. I got my wish. He's back where he belongs." Dean said beginning to pack up.

"Good. We need to get back to Samuel." Cas said.

"Is Sammy alright?" Dean asked worriedly.

"Robert is doing all he can for him. I personally think he needs a medical prefessional." Castiel said.

"No. We can't risk it. We wouldn't be able to even explain the wounds." Dean said. "Now let's go."

Castiel nodded and he teleported them back to Bobbys.

Dean went to open the bedroom door and gasped at what he saw. His baby was having seizure. He rushed forward and the fit ended. Sammy was hot to the touch, wheezing, and his wounds horrible.

"Cas. Please help him." Dean pleaded.

**Okay guys. Gonna end it here. I got a bit of headache, so I'm gonna go crash for the night.**

**Until Next Time! I have no idea what a "Flappy Bird" is, all I know is that it's stupid.**


	14. Angelic Healing

**AN: Sammy: Hey guys and gals! How's it going? Bet you're wondering where Pancake is? Well...her and her demon mother got into another argument and she's been in the kitchen baking. All day. I mean baking keeps her mind off things but my god. *shrugs* At least there's good sugary junk for me to snack on later! Especially those cookies. Love me some cookies. Anywho, Deviant Art stalkers, Pancake and I are working on the new art work and it should up soon. Pancakes trying out a drawing tablet on her laptop and she's doing decent with it. But for the life of her she can not figure it out. But she will! Also! There are new stories coming at you, for this one is nearing it's end. I know I know. But she doesn't want it to drag out. So the next chapter should be the last one, if not then you might get an extra chapter. The newest Brothers Three fic is out if haven't checked it out yet. To those of you that have and reviewed, Pancake says thank you! Now without further delay! When we last left off, I remember Castiel from where, but where? Dean has sent our father back to Hell! Good he deserved it! And then I'm not faring so good! Let's go see what's going on!**

**Snarry-Sam: As Pancake puts it, 'Cas loves his humans'. And BURN JOHN! BURN! MUAHAHAHA! *clear throat* And what's Flappy Bird?**

**Lorenza453-Sam: So this Flappy bird is hard? Is it a demon? **

**Castella:-Sam: Oh no me! AH! Hehe. I'll get better. You know Pancake, I'll be up and running in no time! FLAPPY BIRDS A TRAP?! DEAN GET THE WEAPONS BAG!**

**Sam: Enjoy y'all!**

**Sam: All mistakes are Pancakes, but she is forgiven because she has baked goodies..**

**Angelic Healing**

"Cas please help him." Dean pleaded.

Castiel looked at the boy on the bed and nodded. He knew about the demon blood in his system and had to be careful or he could damage Sam further if the blood made Sam reject him. Castiel placed on hand on Sam's forehead and nearly winced at the heat he felt there, then he placed his other hand on Sam's chest and closed his eyes.

Bobby managed to move Dean out of the angels way though he was putting up a fight to be by his brother's side.

"Sammy." Dean whispered.

Castiel blocked out everything and concentrated. He frowned. Sam was fed demon blood when he was born and yet, there was no trace of it now.

'I wonder. Sam had gone to Hell. I wonder if his going there somehow purified him of the blood?' Castiel thought to himself.

He shook off the thought and went back to concentrating. Sam needed him and needed him now! Since Sam was free of the blood and everything, Castiel was able to heal him.

Dean looked awe struck as did Bobby when Sam started to glow and the wounds began to fade.

When the light faded Castiel smiled tiredly and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"Cas? Are you okay?" Dean asked.

"I am Dean. Healing takes a bit of energy." Castiel said. "But he's fine now. All of his wounds external and internal are all healed."

Dean looked over at his brother and the angel was right. There was no wound anywhere on Sam's body and his breathing was a lot better. Dean took of the oxygen mask and turned the tank off. He carded a hand through the boys soft locks.

"When will he wake up?" Dean asked.

"Not for a while I suspect. He's very exhausted." Castiel said.

Dean nodded. "Thank you Cas. For saving him."

Castiel smiled. "Anytime Dean. Angels are suppose to help those who are in need."

Dean chuckled. He blinked and Castiel was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Dean asked.

"Probably went to go re charge his batteries." Bobby said.

Bobby looked down at the boy he thought of as his own son. His grasped a hand and squeezed it.

"Glad you're alright son. Don't know what we would've done if we lost you." Bobby said softly.

Dean smiled softly. Bobby just like the other hunters they met in life, always had a soft spot for Sammy.

'It's totally the eyes. Gets them everytime.' Dean thought.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Bobbys gruff voice.

"What was that Bobby?" Dean asked.

"I asked if you two idjits would be alright if went to town to run some errands." Bobby said.

"Yeah. We'll be fine. Won't we Sammy?" Dean asked and got a soft snore in response.

The two hunters chuckled. Bobby left to do his errands and Dean not wanting to be away from his baby, slipped on the bed and lifted Sam to his chest. He smiled when Sam snuggled into him and sighed contently.

"Girl." Dean said playfully as he faded to a restful sleep.

Later that night

Sam walked into the yard that warm summers night, a few feet and stopped. He looked up at the stars and smiled at how they glistened. He had always loved stargazing.

"Please come out angel. I know your there." Sam said.

Castiel appeared from the shadows and approached the young hunter.

"Sam. You should be resting." Castiel said.

"I'm alright now. Thanks to you." Sam said.

"You're welcome." Castiel smiled.

"What is your name?" Sam asked.

"Castiel." The angel said.

"I know you. Not just from when you rescued me in Hell, but from another time." Sam said.

Castiel smiled softly but sadly.

"I wish I could tell you Sam. But now is not the time. You'll know everything soon enough." Castiel said.

Sam nodded and hugged the angel.

"You have beautiful wings." Sam said.

"Thank you. Now it's time for you to rest." Castiel said.

He placed two fingers on his head and casted the young hunter into sleep. He lifted Sam and carried him back to bed and tucked him in.

"Should you ever need me, just call my name or pray. I'll come to your aid. Sleep well. Both of you." Castiel said softly.

He glanced at his charges once more and disappeared into the night.

Sam snuggled into his blanket and sighed in content. He heard the angel voice once more telling him if he ever needed him to just pray or call. He felt the angel leave but wasn't saddened. The angel was always looking after him and his brother.

For once in a long time, Sam had slept peacefully without any nightmares to plague him.

**Sam: Damn Pancake. That was awesome!**

**Until Next Time: Sam: *sneaks into the kitchen and hides under the table eating cookies***


	15. Season Finale-Sam's thoughts

**AN: Gooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! This the final chapter! Wahh! I had fun writing this you guys! Thanks to those who alreted, favorited, and followed, you guys are awesome! Special thanks to my reviewers and regular readers! You guys are amazing and I don't know what'd I do without you! Also you guys, it's time for another 'Readers Pick'! You have three choices! Sam Angel, Sam and the Big Blue Box, or Sleeping Beauty! Demons is a one shot and is excluded from the vote. But you guys know what to do. Go to may profile look at the story summaries and pick the one you want to appear next! Leave your vote in a review or a PM (polls don't work on my profile for some odd reason). You guys have until Sunday the 9th until 10pm to vote, for the first chapter will be up after the voting is over. Without further delay let's go! When we last saw our heroes, Cas saved Sammy! Whoo! But he remembers Cas from somewhere but can't quite place his finger on it. Let's go see what goes on!**

**Snarry-You may have not've found out the truth this time..but there's always next time! And Sammy wouldn't come out from under the table and crashed from a suger high right there. I hate getting into fights with my mom. It takes me a long time to cool off, and I can bear a grudge even longer. But if you ever want some one to talk when you fight with your mom, I'm always here to lend a shoulder.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are my own but I blame the sugar...It's making me sleepy.**

**Season Finale-Sam's thoughts**

_So it's been a good few months. I'm up and back to hunting after Dean declared me healthy enough. I don't remember much of my time in Hell or what happened before, but I was glad my brother and Bobby was there for me. We stayed for a good few months like I said. Dean fixed the Impala good as new. I missed the Impala. She's the only home I've ever known. I would be devastated if something had happened to it._

_Castiel. He's popped in every now and again to see how I'm doing. I still swear I know him from somewhere but I can't place my finger on it. He told me to be patient and I would have the answers I seek. So I guess I'll have to be a good boy and be patient. _

_Bobby has been great the last few months. A mother hen like Dean, although the title to Ultimate Mother Hen still goes to Dean. Those two fussed over me like you wouldn't believe the last few months. Normally I hate it, but since I went to Hell in all, I let them mother henned. I sorta missed it anyways._

_Now Dean and I back on the road andit feels nice actually._

A hand on his shoulder brought Sam out of his deep thoughts.

"Huh?" Sam asked.

"I asked if you were okay kiddo. You were a million miles away." Dean said, concern obvious in his voice.

"I'm fine. Just wondering what will make you madder. Me having rabbit food for supper or waffles?" Sam said playfully.

"Waffles?! Oh hell no little brother! You sir, are eating a man's meal tonight whether you want to or not." Dean huffed.

"Alright alright. Let's go in already. I'm starved." Sam said climbing out of the car.

Dean smiled. His brother hadn't had much of an appetite and this was awesome. He climbed out of the car and followed his brother into the restuarant and ordered him a 'man's meal' as promised.

Sam ate his steak and fries with gusto. He really was starving and well on his way to healing his soul.

Outside in the shadows

A lone figure stood in the shadows and watched the two Winchesters.

"Soon little Winchester." The figure said and he disappeared into the night.

"Your time draws near."

**The End? DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN! Alright guys and gals that wraps up this story! I hope you enjoyed it! Remember to vote!**

**See ya in the next thrilling season of Supernatural! **


End file.
